wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Diablodony
thumb|348px|Rysunek Diablodona z archiwów Adeptus BiologisDiablodony są bestiami xenos, drapieżnym gatunkiem z planety Aurum, który spotykany jest również w znacznej części''' Jericho Reach'. Historia Pochodzący ze świata Aurum w Jericho Reach, Diablodony zdołały przedostać się przez większą część przestrzeni Jericho jak i poza nim. Znani z legend i tradycji różnych plemion Aurum, Diablodony są doskonałym łowcąami i przerażającymi, drapieżnymi bestiami. Jest też ważnym elementem kultury tubylców, a najlepszymi łowcami są ci, którym udało się pokonać jedną z tych przerażających jaszczurek. Na ich rodzimej planecie, Diablodony są uważane za ostatecznego, doskonałego drapieżnika. Obejmują one zarówno małe i praktycznie nieszkodliwe gatunki, jak i same ogromne Diablodony. Znalezione w różnych światach w Jericho Reach, Diablodony były rozrzucane przez wielu Wolnych Handlarzy i Wolnych Kapitanów z różnych powodów, celowych jak i z przypadku. Z oczywistych powodów są popularne obecne na wielu legendarnych Targach Bestii i arenach turniejowych. Diablodony odgrywają znaczącą rolę w kulturze i mitologii rdzennych Auranów. Uważa się, że w niektórych odległych plemionach, Diablodon reprezentuje prawdziwego ducha łowcy. Tańce, przedstawienia i literatura koncentrowały się na tym przerażającym stworzeniu. Najbardziej znaczącą rolę, jaką odgrywają te gady są tzw. Auriańskie Polowania (ang. Aurans’ Divested Hunt). Najprawdziwszy test umiejętności myśliwego, Polowania polegają na śledzeniu, prześladowaniu, a następnie zabiciu jednego z tych wielkich potworów. Tak żarłoczne i zręczne są Diablodony, że ci, którzy podejmują próbę, rzadko wracają. Po znalezieniu gada należy go zabić, a jego zwłoki przygotować rytualnie. Łatwiej to powiedzieć niż zrobić, ponieważ te stworzenia posiadają bystry intelekt i nie chcą łatwo zostać pokonane. Tak jak bardzo przerażający jak Diablodon, tak samo jest wiele mitów i legend wokół niego. Na Aurum najważniejszy z nich obraca się wokół Diablodona - zwiastunu śmierci. W ludzkich kulturach na Aurum, Diablodon jest przedstawiany jako zwiastun umarłych w zaświatach. Wielu młodych myśliwych decyduje się również wytatuować wizerunek Diablodona na swoich ciałach, ponieważ wierzą, że posiadanie symbolu potwora pozwala im skierować niewielką część jego siły i zwierzęcej przebiegłości. Wraz z powrotem Imperium i Krucjatą Achilus, praktyka ta rozprzestrzeniła się na niektóre regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej, ku dezaprobaty Departmento Munitorum. Biologia Pochodzą od gadów ze szczepu midasaurów. Chociaż niektóre midasaury zostały udomowione przez ludzi, większość pozostała dzikimi bestiami. Diablodony to przerażająco wyglądające gady. Wszystkie mają charakterystyczną, szkarłatną skórę, która ma spektakularne wzory i spirale wplecione w łuski. Typowy Diablodon ma grzebień strzałkowy i masywne zęby podobne do igieł. Ich oczy błyszczą żółtymi, gniewnymi gałami, a ich szpony są tak długie i ostre jak imperialne miecze energetyczne. Diablodony przeważnie są pochylone, chodząc na dwóch tylnych nogach. Dorosłe osobniki mierzą tyle, co Drednot Adeptus Astartes. Mają charakterystyczny trójpalczasty ślad, który myśliwi szybko uczą się rozpoznawać. Szpony i pazury Diablodona są prawie zawsze pokryte krwią i szczątkami dawnych ofiar, więc wszelkie rany zadane przez Diablodona nieuchronnie stają się septyczne, rozsiewają różne choroby, chyba że zostaną wyleczone. O ich sile może stanowić fakt, iż jeden osobnik może zdewastować całkowicie wioskę. Posiadają inteligencję zaskakującą jak na taką istotę, wydawałoby się prymitywną - nierzadko sprawiali kłopory Drużynom Egzekucyjnym (ang. ''Kill Teams) i wykorzystywały lokalną florę do obserwacji i "uczenia się" wroga tak, by przy sposobności uderzyć i go pochłonąć. Diablodony wolą mieszkać w jaskiniach lub innych podziemnych miejscach, szczególnie tych, które znajdują się w pobliżu obszarów wulkanicznych lub geotermalnych. Ta preferencja nie tylko zwiększa ich tajemniczość, ale także zapewnia dodatkową ochronę przed potencjalnymi drapieżnikami. Jednym z oczywistych znaków, że w pobliżu jest legowisko Diablodona, jest makabryczny stos resztek zwłok i kości - gad nie jest w stanie dokończyć posiłku całkowicie. Dowody potwierdzają, że Diablodony są doskonałymi, nocnymi łowcami, co powoduje, że niektórzy uważają, że mają zarówno doskonałe widzenie w nocy, jak i zwiększony węch. Niezwykłą cechą Diablodonów jest fakt, że nie są łowcami stadymi - wolą polować na własną rękę. Faktycznie, według obserwacji Adeptus Biologis i zwiadowców Szwadronów Śmierci, Diablodon zrobi wszystko, aby usunąć wszelką „konkurencję” ze swoich łowisk. Chociaż ich nawyki godowe są nieznane, spekuluje się, że samica Diablodona będzie tolerować obecność innego osobnika, dopóki nie zostanie zapłodniona. Następnie opuści teren i albo znajdzie odpowiednie miejsce do złożenia jaj (w pobliżu otworów wulkanicznych, jeśli to możliwe), albo wróci na swoje własne łowiska. Członkowie Adeptus Biologis podejrzewają, że to samiec inicjuje rytuał godowy, przedłużając swój strzałkowy grzebień, aby zwabić samicę. Nie jest jednak rzadkością, by samce tej rasy robili to jako sposób na ograniczenie konkurencji o źródła żywności poprzez ataki na potencjalnego partnera (czyli nawołuje inne osobniki do konfrontacji, walki o terytorium). Źródła Deatchwatch - Mark of the Xenos str. 64-65 Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Bestie